Shattered
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: One day Marlene gets some disturbing news from home. This news leaves her heart shattered into dust. Happy, hyper, and caring Marlene fades into a Marlene who is stoic, lost, and afraid. Can her friends help her before it's to late.
1. We All Fall Down: Hard

**Author note: I own nothing! Well except for Stan, Carol, Zachie, Eevee, Uncle Will, and Stanton. Warning: This fanfic will get fairly gorey. It is advised that if you a have a delicate somach that you read something else. Anothe Warning: This fic will be terrible sad and tragic at times. Later there will probably be attempted suicide. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Shattered*<strong>_

_-We All Fall Down...Hard_

Marlene jerked up straight in her bed, covered in cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy and labored. The sheets that had covered her the night before were constricted around her in a mess.

"That dream again." She lifted herself out of bed to take a midnight dip in her pond. Standing at the pond's edge, she dove right in, letting the ice cold water cut right though her. The water was unpleasant but it let her know one thing: she was alive.

She crawled out onto the bank of the pond, her fur was dripping but she didn't care she let the water fall naturally. She didn't dry herself even whan a breeze ran though her fur, chilling her to the bone. Anything to remind her that she was living. She even considered waking Joey up and asking him to as he said 'wallop' her. Though she doubted he would. He was gentle with girls and the only ones he ever beat up had all been guys.

Marlene sighed. It had been awhile since she'd had a dream that scary since...since right before she'd moved here.

That first one she'd had been walking on a bridge with her family when suddenly it colapsed under her-only her. She fell through while her family stayed up on the bridge. None of them bothering to help. All of then with stoic masks on their faces. She plunged into the raging river below her. Underneath the waters surface Marlene was tossed tu and fro in the current. She was bashed and banged against dangerously sharp rocks and the sandy river banks. After what felt what hours of being thrashed in the water she was marooned on a new place that she didn't know. Shadows and blurry figures surrounded her and then she woke up.

The next night she was place in a crate and shipped of to New York, crying the whole way. That day had rocked her world. She was scared still and it felt as though she was being dragged though that ragging river yet again. Almost killing her this time.

Then there was the dream she'd had tonight. She recieved a chill down her back from thinking about this.

She was back at her old zoo only at the same time she wasn't. She was floating in the air, light as a feather. Her body was see-though as well. She looked around and saw her family. She cried tears of joy. There right in front of her was her over-protective father, Stan, her fair-but-scary mom, Carol, her younger brother, Zachie, and her baby sis, Eevee. They were all playing with the other otters, having there anual picnics. Carol roasting a fish while Stan entertained the pups with stories. Zachie was trying to build something to empress the older kids with little Eevee being gushed over by some of the granparents. Marlene laughed, wishing with all her heart that she could be there with them. She laughed when she saw little Eevee crawl over to Zachie and pull something loose out of his creation, causing it to crash to the ground.

That's when all hell broke loose. Out of nowhere strange humans came running in, carrying guns, knives, and all sorts of other weapons as well. Right in front of her eyes, Marlene's family and friends were slauttered. Her mother shot to a bloody pulp, her father hacked into by a cleaver like a piece of meat in a butchers shop- only bloodier! Her younger siblings, Zachie and Eevee, were burried under a pile of rubbled, most likely with broken bones and suffocating. Tears of horror drenched her face. The screams alone would haunt her, the blood and gore only made it worse.

Someone's yelling brought Marlene out of out of her nightmares. She looked over the wall of her habitat to see that some zoo residents were in the zoovineer shop. She ran to check out what was going on, temporarily forgeting about her nightmares. As she got closer she knew what was happening...Skipper and Julien were argueing...again!

She slipped in- unnoticed- during the arguement. She didn't pay any attention to it and simply watched. Then there fighting warped. Skipper, who had Julien pinned at the moment, looked like one of the humans from her nightmare and Julien suddenly looked like her Uncle Will with the wooded leg and glass eye. She didn't think- she reacted!

Scaring the crap out of everyone she charged at Skipper/human tackling him to the ground- she was still half-sleep.

"What the duece? Marlene? What was that for?" he didn't get an answer, all that he recieved was a low growl before Marlene colapsed.

"Um...Kowalski options!" It was both comand and question.

"Well, it appears that Marlene was half-asleep when she attacked you so she was probably halucinating, thinking that you were something from a dream of hers." Kowalski stated, writting something down on his clipboard.

"More like a nightmare," Private said, cowering behind Rico.

Marlene stirred in her sleep waking up to see that everyone was now starring at her.

"Marlene are you alrigh- hover dam Marlene why are you soaking wet?" Skipper asked, worried at his friend's strange behavior.

"Hmmmm...oh, yeah I'm fine. I had just had a bad dream and took a midnight dip in order help forget about it when I heard you and Julien argueing. I guess I forgot to dry myself off" she chuckled nervously.

"What was your fright about Marlene. It must have horrible if you ended up attcking Skippa` over it." Private looked extremly concerned about his friend's emotional stress.

"I really don't wanna talk ab-" Marlene was interupted by a crach outside. Every rushed out of the zoovineer shop to see what it was.

Instantly Marlene's eyes went wide. "Stanton?" everyone looked at her in question. What had caused the crash was a raven. Marlene knew this bird because he would deliver things across California. Whenever he delivered anything to her old aquarium he'ld always find her in order to, as he put it, court her.

At the moment Stanton was panting heavily, his feathers that once shined with beauty now were ruffled and greasy looking. "Stanton what's wrong? Wait did you fly straight from California to here!" she heard gasps com from behind her when he nodded a yes.

"Ma-Mar-Mar-lene. I c-came to-to tell you some-th-thing im-portant." She came clser to him, motining the others to stand back. Once out of ear shot of the others, he placed his beak to her ear and whispered something the others couldn't hear.

Meanwhile the others were talking about how crazy Stanton was for fly ing straight from Cali to here when something interupted them.

"No! No...this has to be a sick joke! It has to be! Please a sick, twisted, cruel joke. No! No! No! No! Noooooooooooooooo!" IT was Marlene her words were being choked back by sobs. She sounded sad, angry, confused, torn, defeated, and depressed.

Marlene's heart had been shattered. Al that was left was dust and one word.

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Sad...huh. T^T R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Her World Comes Crashing Down

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Stanton and Marlene's family. Sad story...I know. Enjoy...sounds kindasick and twisted to ask someone to enjoy another's pain, but you know what I mean.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Shattered*<em>**

_-Her World Comes Crashing Down_

"No! No! No! Nooooooo!" Marlene's caused everyone to come out to see what was happening out there, some ready to punch Stanton's lights out if he was the cause of her cries. When they were outside the saw Marlene on her knees, holding herself up with her arms, tears dripping down her face. She looked devestated. They could see her arms shaking from uncontrollable sobs. Stanton was just standing there, starring at her. He looked at her with pity, but didn't bother to comfert her, what-so-ever.

"Marlene whats wrong?" Her friends immediatly came to her side, trying to comfert her. They'd never seen her so withdrawn like this. It didn't seem to help any, though, because any time someone tried to touch her, she jerked away from them.

Skipper looked over at Stanton, "What did you do to her Nevermore?" yelled, already having a name for the raven. When Stanton didn't answer him, Skipper charged at him grabbing him in choke-hold. "Answer me Nevermore! What? Did? You? Do? To? Marlene?" Skipper's gripp tightened on the helpless bird. Skipper would have killed him too if someone hadn't suddenly spoke up.

"S-sk-sk-ipper...St-op...h-he did-di-didn-'t...d-o...an-any-thing." It was Marlene. Her voice was shakey and some sobs still escaped her throat. The sadness in recieved everyone's attention. Skipper Released his hold on the depressed bird of woe and ran over to Marlene.

He knelt down in front of Marlene, trying to look her in the eye. The tears had stopped, leaving her eyes glassed over in grief. The joyous shine that had been there just earlier that day, now held no emotion. What ever 'Nevermore' had told her had really shook her up.

Skipper placed his flipper under her chin. She cringed from his touched but, thankfull, didn't pull away. He raised her head up so her could look her in the eye. A grimace rolled through his body at the look in her eyes. They looked desolet, lost, sad, depressed, and dead. Marlene was a shell of her former self.

Skipper took a deep breath. "Marlene," he spoke calmly and patiently to her, "I need you to tell me what happened. Okay?" It was the slightest movement if he hadn't had been lookling for it he would have missed the tiny nodd of her head.

After what felt like hours of waiting she spoke, her voice flat, defalted, and dead. "I'm all alone now."

"What? What do you mean Marlene? Your not alone. We're still her." Others behind him agreed.

"They're gone...again...for good." sadness was now creeping into her voice, along with desperation.

"Who's gone? Marlene tell us, who is that is gone." The anxiety in the room was growing rapidly.

"It's...all my fault! My fault...the dream...warned me...didn't listen." Her voice was fading in and out. She wasn't making sense any more.

Skipper took a deep breath. "Marlene who is it that's gone? How are they gone, Marlene?"

She erupted into tears, full despair in her voice now. _"My family! They're dead. Slaughtered at my old aquarium. My mother, my father, my little brother and sister. My wasn't that much older then Mort, and my sister...was only a pup! Why! Why! Whyyy!"_ She clasped onto Skipper for dear life. She burried her face into Skipper's feathery chest, drenching it in her tears.

At first Skipper was shocked, everyone was. No one knew how to react. So Skipper simply let her cry. Wrapping his flippers around her, he pressed his beak into her ear whispering comferting messages to her. No one else made a sound. Not even Julien or Mort interupted this moment. Because...even they could tell that Marlene's world had just crashed down onto her leaving her broken, lost, confused, and shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Falling Into The Void

**Author note: I own nothing! Wait...I own Stanton...and Carol, Stan, Zackie, Eevee...and Carols lullaby. Warning this story isn't for the light hearted. This chapter as well.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Shattered*<strong>_

_-Falling into the Void_

After ten minutes of crying, Marlene had fallen asleep, though if you weren't looking at her you'ld think she was dead. She didn't snore and you couldn't hear her breathing.

The usual playful and annoying atmosphere of the zoo had subsided into one of anxiety, fear, and sadness. Everyone was quiet. Most thinking, eyes closed. Those with open eyes starred at Marlene, pity in their eyes. No one knew what to do, how to act, or if they could even do anything.

After making sure Marlene was resting, Skipper turned to the raven named Stanton. "Nevermore," Skipper said sternly using the nickname to address the black bird of woe, "Tell us exactly what happened." This perked everyone's interest.

Stanton sighed. "Well I was doing my normal route across Northern California when I heard someone trying to break in in Monterey Aquarium..."

_{Flashback}_

Stanton fly though the skies carrying his beige messenger bag, humming a tune that reminded him Marlene. He was happy that his next delivery was near her home aquarium.

"Hm-hm-hmmm-hm-h-hm-hmmm...I wonder what my precious Lenore has been up to." He looked down at the package his pack that he was delivering just north of the Monterey Aquarium."Surely I can make a detour for my precious Annabell Lee by the sea." Changing his route to his beloved Marlene, Stanton nearly dropped the package he was to deliver.

"Whew that was close." He said as he caught the package in time.

Boom!

A sudden explosion startled the strange happy Poe fan, causing him to drop the package and leave it falling to the ground, forgotten. He looked around to find where the explosion origonated from. When he saw a plume of smoke rising from the distance he panicked.

"The Aquarium! Marlene!" quickly her swooped down in the direction of the explosion. The smoke instantly filled his lungs, choking him. Soot stung his eyes and it hard to see. He could hear human voices and animals screaming in pain. Gun shots and crashes filled the air around him. his heart beat erratically in his chest. He rushed through praying to God that Marlene and the others were okay.

Suddenly it was quiet, scary quiet. Like that pause when you're watching a horror movie and the guys hiding in the closet...or something.

Stanton herd a rumbling head away from the aquarium, the humans that had attacked were leaving.

"Monsters!" Stanton yelled at them.

"S-Stanton," a raspy voice called to him, "Stanton is that you."

"Carol!" Stanton followed the noise to the older female otter. The sight of her made Stanton cringe. She was coated in blood, most likely a mixture of her own and other victims, and bullet holes were on her arms, legs, and torso. A mixure of blood and bile slipped out of her mouth, nose, and ears. It looked as though she were crying tears of blood. She was dying, that Stanton could see. He also knew that he couldn't do anything to help. He was useless in this situation, he knew absolutly nothing about medical procedures.

Suddenly he remembered Marlene. "Carol! Where is Marlene and the- Oh my gosh! Stan!" yelled seeing a dead male otter, at least the remains. Marlene's dad had been cut into, hacked into actually. It was obvious he was already dead, his head wasn't connected to his body anymore! It was just gruesome.

"Z-Zackie...and...Ee-evee are buried...in hot rumble...to late f-for me...or them...can tell." It was hard for the words to come out but she had to tell him. "M-Marlene is in...in New York City zoo...C-central Park. Find her, please...tell-tell her we love her...and say...say goodbye...for...all of u-us."

Stanton was glad to hear that Marlene was safe, but he didn't want to leave Carol to die. He wouldn't! She practically raised him!

"Carol don't worry I'll get help. You'll be alright. Alright..." He trailed off. It was useless she was dying, he knew that.

"Shhhhh..." she whispered smiling in a motherly way. "Go Stanton... My time has come...She needs you know. I-I rather her...hear it...from you ...than a ...stranger. Remember everything...happens for a reason...its all part of His plan...Godspeed Stanton...Godspeed..." With that he left, realising that there was only one thing he could do- tell Marlene about her family. As he left he faintly heard Carol singing a lullaby that she sang to her kids when they were little and couldn't sleep.

_Rest your head. _

_Rest your head. _

_Sleep tight my little one. _

_Rest your head. _

_Rest your head. _

_Raise your hands and feel my love. _

_Follow me. _

_Follow me. _

_Watch your head as we stroll. _

_As we stroll. _

_Follow me. _

_As we stroll. _

_Down the diamond road. _

_The night light gleams. _

_As we stroll. _

_The light of night gleams. _

_As we stroll. _

_Down though memory lane. _

_Something glows. _

_Something glows. _

_Down memory lane. _

_Something glows. _

_The night light gleams. _

_As we stroll. _

_Something glows. _

_A lapis lazuli. _

_Hangs in the sky. _

_Watch it shine. _

_Watch it shine. _

_On memory lane. _

_Rest your head. _

_Rest your head. _

_Rest your head. _

_On memory lane. _

_Rest your head._

Stanton sang the song to him as he flew, crying.

_{Flashback Ends}_

The others stood there in shock not knowing what say. Even King Julien was horrified.

Skipper didn't say anything, he simply looked at Marlene and sighed. Marlene didn't deserve this. No one did. That was horrible. What monsters would do such a thing. Not even Blowhole would something that immoral. He looked up at the raven and knew that he wasn't lying.

Skipper walked over to Marlene's sleeping body, and stroked her side. He knew that this would be difficult but she would pull through. This was Marlene after all, she had to.

Skipper suddenly heard her whispering in hear sleep. She was quietly singing a song. The room was so quiet that everyone heard her singing clear as day.

_"As we stroll. _

_Follow me. _

_As we stroll. _

_Down the diamond road. _

_The night light gleams. _

_As we stroll. _

_The night light gleams. _

_As we stroll. _

_Down through memory lane. _

_Something glows. _

_Something glows."_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? This story isn't for the light hearted. Real life...kinda. I own nothing...no. I do own Stanton and the lullaby "Memory Lane."<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
